


Glimmer in a Riddle

by Mar_isu



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_isu/pseuds/Mar_isu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gollum's thoughts during a particularly nasty riddle in The Hobbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimmer in a Riddle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

_"A box without hinges, key, or lid,  
_ _Yet golden treasure inside is hid."_

We knows it, we does.  The answer.  But we don't tells it to ourselves, precious.  We knows it, but we cannot say.  Why can we not say, precious?  Boxes it talks of, precious.  Boxes without lidses.  And golden treasure.  My precious is prettier, and no stinkin' boxes.  My pretty present.

_Give us a chance; let it give us a chance, my precious-ss-ss._

We remembers.  We remembers Gammer.  Curse it, precious.  Curse it, we remembers.  What do we remember, precious?  Water, water washes my precious.  And birdses.  We haven't seen birdses in a long time.  So long, precious.  Gammer, birdses.  And birdses leave . . .

_"Eggses!" he hissed.  "Eggses it is!"_

**AN:**   The italics are straight from _The Hobbit_ , Ballantine paperback p.83.

This is as close to a true drabble as I've ever gotten.  Anyone wanna comment?


End file.
